project_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope
Main Information Hope is a male, corgi that resides in Jessie's mansion after she adopted him once he was completely certified as an Emotional Support Dog and had past his training. He is one of the oldest characters within the server that is owned by Sol and has quite a decent amount of character development since he was first introduced. He doesn't have much partakes in the plot Appearance A canine with a spotted and splotched coat of fur often referred to as 'Merle' with two large upright ears. He has an average build of a corgi of his size with no-special appearance enhancing items besides an average dog collar with his name and speciality engraved in it. Hope has a pair of charming icy-blue eyes and short-stubby legs that aren't the best for running long-distances for hours on end. He has a long-haired, feathery pelt similarly to his fathers that's quite soft to the touch. Personality Hope has gained the nickname 'Voice Of Reason' within the mansion due to his way of dealing with situations and is often able to calm down escalating problems within the building however it doesn't always work. He spends most of his time either wandering around the mansion, being in his room, or taking a small stroll down the street to clear his mind which usually only happens if he is under-stressful situations for his mind. He is well-known for his strong distaste for any type of violence actions, regardless of the situation as he has a strong believes that violence will solve no-problems but only add onto it. If he sees his friend being apart of a fight even if he isn't the instigator of it, it won't change anything as he'll attempt to talk things out but won't physically get involved in anyway. He is clever in his own way as he'll look around for ways to escape a fight if sights get turned onto him such as small crevices that he is able to crawl through in order to escape an attacker. He will drop everything at the drop of a dime to talk or listen to another person in need, and often stays relatively quite whilst listening to another person only every speaking up to get clarification on something or ask a question. In general he is a very gentle, and kind-hearted canine with very good intentions. History TO BE ADDED Relationships Dionysus-''' 'Bosco- '''Before the passing of the Doberdane, Hope considered him to be a good friend despite the older-dogs more grumpy work-a-holic attitude towards others. Bosco had saved him from a few strays that attempted to jump him whilst he was out wondering around for some fresh-air by the ex-guard dog who had just recently been kicked out of his house by his previous owners after he failed to stop an aimed intruder in their house and was put to blame for the murder of his owners wife and kids. Hope was quick to bring him into the mansion we're he became adopted and began giving him session to help the Doberdane with his problems he was going through. 'Jessie- 'He has a perfect relationship with his owner and enjoys spending time with her whenever he is able to as she is often busy with her veterinary work and taking care of everyone within the mansion that one might feel neglected at times. He knows that she is busy and can understand that fully being that he often gets busy himself with life and his sessions with other pets. If he notices that she appears upset at all he'll be quick to react in helping her through whatever has her so troubled. 'Dream- 'Hope never had a super close relationship with his brother due to their opposite personalities and beliefs, however this doesn't seem to effect that much to how they interact with one another and are still protective of one another in there own special ways. 'Aphrodite-''' 'Beast-' 'Gypsy-' 'Alistair-' The corgi is quite a fan of Alistair work in acting and his abilities, he has been a fan of the ex-actors for a while even before his accident. He finds it very empowering that the poodle is able to maintain his levels of confidence in himself and his abilities despite the scars that taint his skin and the bruise and plummet to his career. He in his free-time will often volunteer himself to be an audience whenever Alistair feels like giving a performance to entertain those within the mansion. 'Dove-' He is quite happy upon gaining some of her trust even if it isn't a whole lot, it still something he's proud of as the paranoid Silken Windhound isn't easy to gain their trust. He is still learning about why she is as paranoid and anxious about things as she is but is confident that at some point he'll reach a breaking-point with her. 'Cure-' 'Wish-' 'Omen-' 'Chance-' Trivia * '''Hope has Aquaphobia which is the fear of water * He has a more noticeable American accent rather then Australian unlike his brother Dream, due to him travelling to Chicago at a young age to be trained as an Emotion Support animal after showing the most promise out of his siblings. It has been known to slip in on the rare occasion. * Hope is one of the few people that Dove has learnt to trust even if it is a small amount. It's still progress that's being made. * He is easily flustered by compliments or under any type of courting type of gesture as he isn't quite use to it. * The all of his litter has been trained as an emotional support animal with the exception of Wish and Dream as he ran away before he was able to be trained by people and Wish is more versed in laws due to her own interest being more focused on K-9 Units and police work rather then being a support dog. * Hope is hates of raspberries, the reason behind this odd thing isn't known. * He has a problem of being overly determined when he wants something, however this has never been a problem in the way of stealing of course but- it's more of a wanting to help. Doing everything in his power. This was shown in his first meeting with Dionysus and how quick he was to help out his future stray mate off the streets. * Hope prefers to not be carried around and might end up complaining a bit as it isn't something he necessarily enjoys. He won't make a huge fuss over it but he usually doesn't view it as being needed. If it is the case where he gives his permission first then you should be free to carry him, but these are usually only shown to happen usually when he knows that his feet won't be fast enough for the current task. Please be sure to warn him before you do this as if you do it too fast it'll startle him. * He was Sol's 4th character to be created and approved in Generations alongside Dove, and Alistair. Quotes Category:Jessie's Mansion Category:Plot Category:Dogs Category:Chicago Category:Emotional Support Dogs Category:Sol's Character Category:Characters